Potato chips are one (1) of the more popular snack foods. They can be found almost worldwide, anywhere from picnics to parties, to sporting events, to homes, and even in fancy restaurants. One (1) particular type of potato chip, the processed potato chip, such as Pringles®, has found a loyal following among consumers as well. While their taste may be a big part of their success, a certain portion of it must be attributed to their stackable configuration inside of a cylindrical container. While such a container certainly protects the chips inside, it is somewhat difficult to get the chips out, especially those at the bottom. Most are forced to shake the bottom chips out, possibly causing them to break and/or cause a mess in the case of an accidental spill. If one's hand in small enough, they can reach inside, but risk getting their hand and entire lower arm soiled. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved packaging container for processed potato chips without the disadvantages as listed above.